But, I Lost Myself
by bonegeisha
Summary: Hiccup's a strange, skittish, little kid and Tuffnut's a loud, thuggish kid. The boy Thorston Twin realizes more and more how he feels about little Hiccup and decides to take action; whether the viking wants it or not. -TuffCup --yaoi-NOT for the weak ;3
1. I Have to Know

**Kay, so I only saw this movie once--How to Train Your Dragon--and never read the book...but I absolutely fell in love with the movie ;3 I became especially fond of the Thorston Twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut...and the more Tuffup FFs I started reading the more I supported that pairing XD This is my first little scribble to a small one shot I did--I will warn you, the next chapter gets a a little racy...and the third chapter is certainly not for those who don't like lemons or any kind of yaoi. Please read and review though y'all! It'd be great to hear some feedback on whether or not this was as cute as I thought it was XD Hope y'all enjoy!**

"But, I lost myself..."

Hiccup sighed, pushing his forehead into his palm and squeezing the metal tankard in his second hand. Closing his eyes he did his best to shut out the noise of the great hall, groaning softly as he did. Auburn hair spilt over his fingers, tickling his knuckles lightly as something landed amidst his tousled tresses. He opened one eye slowly, rolling it upwards to look at the emerald Terrible Terror peering down at him with a cocked head, golden rod orbs blinking as they studied him strangely.

He arched his brow, sitting up slightly, able to feel the solid little animal's claws skittering and attempting to dig into his scalp as it strained to back up and not be thrown to the floor. "Fang? Why're you here without-" He reached up and picked the creature up, its wings flapping between his fingers as he pulled it down to the table in front of him, cut off by a barking cry.

"You dumb shit, no one wants your opinion!" Hiccup turned with slightly widened eyes, still holding onto the little reptile, unsure of why he was so surprised at the harsh sound of Ruffnut's voice. She punched her taller brother in the shoulder, making him hiss and grab at the offending fist, pausing before twisting his sister's thin wrist easily, grinning maliciously at her squeak of pain. "Like YOU'D fuckin' know. EVERYONE wants MY opinion; ESPECIALLY the ladies." He snapped, letting go of her hand and continuing towards the carefully watching Hiccup, smirking to himself as he tossed blonde hair over his shoulder.

Ruffnut narrowed her eyes at him, holding onto her sore wrist, watching her twin stride away triumphantly. "You dunder head! This is my swing wrist! I'll KILL you if you ruined it!" Hiccup released the tiny dragon to pull an arm up and duck down, covering his face as Tuffnut staggered forward, almost falling on top of the scrawny viking. Ruffnut had lunged, jumping onto her lithe twin's back, attempting to choke him with her bird-thin arms, banging at the side of his helmet for good measure.

"Get off me, wench!" Tuffnut staggered around in circles, straining to pull the insane girl off of him, deciding to slam her side into the wall to do it. Ruffnut fell off of him and onto the floor, groaning and rubbing at her side as Tuffnut brushed himself off with a huff. Hiccup got up and ran over to Ruffnut, kneeling down beside her and holding out his hands over her, looking at her side with surprised and worried eyes. "Are you okay, Ruffnut?! Odin's beard that looked like it hurt!" Both twins tilted their heads at him, pausing to study his weird reaction to their usual sort of fight.

Tuffnut put his hand on his hip, giving a half cocked grin before kicking Hiccup lightly on the backside. The boy yelped and looked up at him with the frightened and nervous look that seemed to come so natural to him. "You got a crush on my sis, Hicca?" The taller boy grinned, looming over Hiccup like a tree. Hiccup shook his head wildly, Fang slithering around him and onto Ruffnut's stomach, wanting to be the center of attention like Hiccup.

"Eww! Get off me, dork!" Ruffnut shoved Hiccup harshly at the words, sending him into the bench of the table with another small cry of surprise, almost knocking him into Tuffnut's boots. "No, no! It just looked like the wall got you good! I was just worried is all!" Hiccup tried desperately to explain himself to the smirking Tuffnut and scowling Ruffnut. The scrawny girl got to her feet, Fang sitting precariously on her shoulder as she did, brushing herself off and still scowling down at the cowering viking. "Ugh, you guys are all the same. Ugly and stupid." Ruffnut snorted in disgust, shaking her head before turning and starting off, purposely shoving her brother with her shoulder as she did. Tuffnut narrowed his eyes at her, his arms crossed over the breadth of his chest, but failed to do much more.

He glanced down at the now sulking Hiccup, lifting another brow and tilting his head again as the strange little viking huffed and got to his own feet. "Today fuckin' sucks." The brunette muttered, hanging his head and starting towards the door dejectedly; sometimes he hated being so damned skittish. Tuffnut reached for him, wondering why he felt the need to go after the boy and comfort him, but stopped himself before he could grab at the teen's wrist. Instead he watched him walk out of the door and wondered what he should do with this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Part of him wanted to comfort and assure the boy and the other part of him wanted to tackle the willow of a kid.


	2. Truth is Never Far Away

**2nd chapter, things are going to get a little touchy here, but still okay for those to read that only want a bit of fluff and playing around. However, for those of you that are in for the thicker, heavier stuff, hang on till the next chapter ;3 That's where it starts to get good lol Anywho, please read and review, I'd really appreciate hearing your comments! Just, please, go easy on me^^; Hope y'all enjoy!**

--"I feel so absurd in this life...Don't come closer, in my arms; Forever you'll be strange, strange..."--

Tuffnut stretched as he strutted down the hillside, twisting his back a little before straightening it. Today he was taking Snuff and Snort out over the water for some fishing. The Zipple Back needed to stretch its wings and he needed to get off the damned island for a bit, his sister was starting to irritate him more than usual. He guessed her monthly friend was hanging around and knew that if that was the case, he was better to steer clear of her for as long as he needed. Hell, it was best for EVERYTHING to steer clear from her if that was the case.

Soft laughter greeted his ears as he neared the beach. Stopping near an outcropping of rocks he pushed his helmet up on his head, looking over the small cliff side and down at the glistening white sands beneath. Hiccup was down there with Toothless. The Night Fury was attempting to draw in the sand, desperately hanging its head to the side as it gripped a sappling in its gums, swirling around in large, confused loops and twirls. Hiccup was dancing around the "drawing" the dragon was creating, laughing every time Toothless growled at him for stepping on a line, then jumping over it and into he middle of a nest of two or three more.

Tuffnut smirked, putting up a knee and leaning on it as he watched, snorting softly in a habitual way at the sight of Hiccup's smile. He was such a dork; and a really bad viking. But, something about him struck Tuffnut in a way nothing ever had. Something about the boy's nervous smile and skittish eyes set something to peace inside of the viking's belly. The scrawny brunette's laugh was spreading a smile wider and wider over the slayer's own face as he listened in. After a moment he shook his head, shoving blonde lochs behind his ears before jumping down into the sand, startling the dragon and boy.

"Oh, Tuffnut...wh-what are you doing here?" Hiccup rubbed at the back of his head, trying to avoid eye contact with the towering boy that was nearing him. He hated being reminded how small he was, and every time he got near one of the Thorston twins he was painfully reminded. Tuffnut folded his arms over his chest, coming to a halt in front of the brunette, his usual mischievous grin pulling at a corner to his lips. "Well I was meetin' Snuff and Snort, but looks like tha stupid thing's runnin' late." He glanced around for his dragon, but didn't see the two headed beast anywhere.

Hiccup glanced around too, then shrugged and looked back at the blonde. "Umm...sorry?" Tuffnut glanced down at Hiccup again, his brow lifted in a weird sneer, as though he just remembered the boy was there. "You uh...you can wait with me and Toothless here if you want...We're not doin' much though..." Hiccup half halfheartedly gestured towards the ebony dragon that was nosing through the sand behind him now. Tuffnut looked over the boy's head to the dragon, then the rock it was moving around behind. "Yeah, sure...Why not?" Hiccup looked up in some surprise as Tuffnut cuffed his shoulder, shoving him back a good pace or so before moving past him and dropping down onto the rock.

He pulled up a knee, leaning on his free arm and draping the second over his knee, pushing forward against it as he regarded the slightly confused Hiccup. "Well...?" He looked at Hiccup with widened eyes and a shake of his head, making the boy furrow his brow in confusion. The auburn haired boy glanced from side to side before shrugging and looking back to the lithe blonde. "Wh-what?" Tuffnut held out his hand and gestured to the rock beside him. "Get over here! Damn dunder head." Tuffnut shook his head and looked to the cliff face as Hiccup scrambled to do as told. Sitting awkwardly next to him, rubbing his arm through his pale green shirt, Hiccup swallowed before looking up at the clouds.

Being around the twins always made him feel a bit awkward, like he was taking up space he had no right to take up; as though he were intruding upon their personal bubble. They seemed to emit this barrier that kept everyone at bay, like they were in their own world together; unless they let someone stumble in from time to time. So being around just ONE of the twins made him feel even more weird. And it didn't help that it was the twin that made him the most uncomfortable.

From the steel gray eyes bleeding mischievous thoughts to the malicious and aloof smirk always plastered on his face, Tuffnut always made Hiccup feel small and foolish. But, he also had a weird way of making him feel warm on the inside...and that was what scared the boy away from his peer more than anything. This new forced alone time almost had him shaking in his boots; literally.

A calloused hand landed heavily on Hiccup's thigh, almost making him jump a mile high. He held it in though, instead tensing his muscles beneath the weight of the nimble looking appendage. Slowly he glanced up at Tuffnut, who was glancing up at the clouds rolling over head, looking as though he had no idea where his hand was. Hiccup slowly looked up at the sky too, wondering if the blonde was searching for his dragon or shaping the clouds. "Ever wish you were bigger?"

Hiccup looked over at the boy again, furrowing his brows once more before looking back up at the sky. He had taken to shaping the clouds, even if Tuff wasn't, because the boy's hand was slowly and strangely traveling up his thigh, fingertips caressing over its inside as they went. He suppressed a shiver and mew, wondering if he was being tested in some stupid way. "N-no...why?" His voice cracked, making him quickly clear it before reaching up to touch his Adam's apple, frowning in frustration at himself.

Tuffnut grinned as he turned and looked down at the boy, shrugging too, then turning and looking back up at the sky. "I 'onno...Guess 'cause your so small. I mean, don't you ever worry someone's gonna overpower you one day? For whatever reason?" Tuffnut was doing his best not to admit his thoughts and craft them into questions at the same time. His hand had made it to the bend in Hiccup's thigh, resting warmly at its very top, his knobby knuckles brushing over the boy's thinly clad groin. He felt the brunette shiver this time, the mound of flesh between his thighs hardening ever so, making Tuffnut squeeze a bit tighter to the meat of the boy's leg.

"Who the hell's gonna bother me, Tuff? I mean, I'm small, but I'm not a damned girl." Hiccup glared up at the twin, narrowing his green eyes at the sinewy boy, his voice sounding somewhat defensive. The blonde turned and looked back down at him, locking eyes with him for a moment before giving that mocking grin of his, squeezing Hiccup's leg lightly once more, letting his fingertips stray over a very warm, very hard area. It took everything Hiccup had not to twitch happily. "No, you're not." Tuffnut scoughed and Hiccup did too, folding his arms over his chest before looking away, huffing a bit as he did.

"What the hell are you playing at, Tuff? You're sort've pissing me off with this whole cryptic-high-and-mighty shit." Hiccup waved his hands in annoyance as he ranted, Tuffnut arching his brow in what was becoming habitual surprise around the boy. "Well, do 'scuse me. I didn't realize you were so testy, Hicca." Hiccup turned and narrowed his eyes again at the mocking boy, understanding now why Ruffnut was always hitting him. Hiccup stood up, pulling from Tuffnut's grasping hand, his feet sinking in the sand as he backed up a pace and frowned at the slightly confused and annoyed blonde.

"I'm goin' home. You can wait on Snuff and Snort by yourself." Hiccup turned and started off, knowing Toothless would catch up later, after he got done fishing in the tide pools for a bit. It was hard to walk in the sand, let alone in fur boots, but he managed to keep a good stride up; trying to put as much space between him and the Thorston twin as possible.

He was tackled to the sand easily.


	3. Don't Wanna Lose My Head

**Okay, last chapter-remember this is a one shot-and this is the chapter with the worst of the yaoi. The section NOT for you fluff lovers^^; I just couldn't help myself! Anywho, I hope y'all enjoyed it so far and enjoy the last bit even more! Please review so I know if I should make another! Thanks again for reading!**

"I Don't Wanna Lose My Head"

He imagined the taller boy had no trouble catching up to him or landing on top of him, seeing as he caught his sister, who was alot faster and more alert than Hiccup, just as easily most of the time. Hiccup lifted his head out of the sand, coughing and sputtering before rolling over, pushing and shoving at Tuffnut, who was doing his best to wrestle the brunette into stillness. "Tuff, what are you doing? Get-GET OFF!" Tuffnut's hands were grabbing and pulling at his hair and his shirt, tugging a sleeve down on one of his slender shoulders and putting a tear in the hip of his pants.

Tuffnut ignored him though, growling as he lifted Hiccup by the front of his shirt easily, swiftly slamming his back into the cliff side, sending clods of dirt falling around them and thudding into the sand at their feet. Hiccup kicked and squirmed, tugging and pushing at the boy's tight grip on his shirt front, fighting not to cough from the fist pressed into his sternum. "Fine, you win, you win! Just get off me!" He was ashamed to hear the slight whine in his voice as the other loomed ominously over him, panting and sneering in a dominant manner. "Yeah, I win. Now, you see what I mean by over power you?" He slammed Hiccup into the dirt wall again, making the boy's green eyes open to stare at him in some surprise and fear.

"Y-yeah, I see. I'll start workin' out or somethin', I dunno..." He wasn't sure what the twin wanted or what point he was trying to make, but he was becoming more and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed between their closely pressed faces. "You'll work out? That's all you can say?" Tuffnut bent a bit closer, his lips almost grazing Hiccup's own, his brows furrowed deeply as he studied the boy's tightly shut eyes with a deep scowl. "I could do whatever the fuck I wanted to you and all you can do is tell me you'll work out? Aren't you fuckin' scared, Hicca?" He jerked the boy a little more, but the brunette opened his eyes and took his own turn to frown, reaching up to wrap a smaller hand around Tuffnut's larger fist.

"Maybe I am! What the hell does it matter to you, Tuff?! Why the hell is it your sudden duty to show me how weak I am?!" Hiccup started to kick and squirm in Tuffnut's grasp again, grunting with light effort as he did. "I mean, seriously? Not like you're going to DO something to me. So just let me go, dammit!" Tuffnut pulled his head back in some shock at the boy's sudden outburst, and subtly issued challenge. He grinned, using his free hand to snatch Hiccup's jaw and pull his face up into his own. "How the FUCK do you know what I'm going to do or not?" Just as confused fear took over Hiccup's eyes Tuffnut closed the space between their faces, connecting their lips warmly.

Hiccup twisted against the face pressed to his own, grimacing as he planted his hands firmly against Tuffnut's chest, attempting to shove the boy backwards. He barely moved him an inch, in fact the twin was grinning with the effort not the laugh. Hiccup frowned even harder, managing to pull his head back far enough to take in a gasp of air and push at the boy's shoulder. "Tuff, stop! This isn't funn-!" Tuffnut pulled him up off the wall, wrapping his free hand behind Hiccup's head and tangling it in his wind tousled hair, jerking his lips to his own once more.

He pulled the smaller boy's body flush against his own, his second fist twisting anxiously in its grip on Hiccup's shirt front. He tugged at the auburn strands looped around his worn fingers, Hiccup suddenly melting into his grasp. He pushed the boy's lips open with his tongue, eagerly trailing it along the roof of his mouth, tilting his head in effort to connect them even farther. There was a fire blossoming inside of his chest that hurt and calmed all at the same time.

Tuffnut's hand released Hiccup's shirt, the fabric remaining bent and twisted even though freed. Nimble fingers slid down the slender torso, deftly teasing beneath the belled out shirt before diving into the pants below it. Hiccup yelped and pulled back, suddenly trying to push at Tuffnut's chest again, an embarrassed blush taking over his freckled cheeks as Tuffnut grinned wickedly, refusing to remove his hand. "R-really, this is weird...stop..." Hiccup kept glancing between Tuffnut's blazing gray eyes and the large hand buried in his pant's front. He backed into the wall again, more dirt falling around them with a hiss, sending the scent of moist earth into the air.

"Why? You didn't have a problem a second ago." Tuffnut grinned again, lifting his chin and looking down his nose at the quivering boy beneath him. He started to slowly pump his hand back and forth over the surprisingly large length, watching as Hiccup grabbed at his forearm and winced, his knees starting to buckle while his fingers dug into Tuffnut's leather guard with white knuckles. He grabbed at the brunette's hair again, pulling his head back and lifting the small body against his own once more. Hiccup's pants slid a bit farther down his hips, giving Tuffnut's hand a bit more room to move, allowing him to curve his thumb over the slick tip before pushing it back down the shaft.

His lips pressed against Hiccup's soft neck, bruising the flesh he was so violently kissing and nipping. "T-tuff...n-no more..." Hiccup was holding onto him now, one arm wrapped around his back, nails dragging over the wool of his vest as his second hand gripped at the neck to his shirt, the nubby nails clawing at his collarbone and the nape of his throat. "No. Not until you scream." Hiccup whimpered at the blonde's throaty growl, his narrow hips bucking involuntarily into the swiftly moving hand. He felt Tuffnut's smile on his throat, felt his breath pick up speed to match his heart, able to feel it skimming over his ear in heavy pants as the twin bit at his earlobe softly.

He felt his knees threatening to give way again, pushing his back farther into the wall in effort to keep himself up, dropping his head back with the shock waves of pleasure coursing through him. At least the taller boy knew what he was doing; he knew really well, actually. Tuffnut lifted his head, half lidded eyes looking down his nose at the hazy eyed Hiccup. Steel grays kissed the soft curves of the boy's cheeks and parted lips, dancing over every freckle appreciatively for the first time, before getting lost in the smoky lashes covering the vibrant emerald hues from him.

The small hand at his shirt front gripped down suddenly, a preemptive shudder running down the boy's form as he let out a low moan, his fingers catching in the leather laces of the blonde's shirt. Tuffnut bent down again, running his tongue over the thick lower lip that moan was rolling over, his hand pumping even harder as he bit softly at the plump flesh. "Scream..." The words were hot and moist as they hissed over Hiccup's open mouth, the taste of Tuffnut's favorite mead sticking to his cottony taste buds.

He managed to shake his head quickly, hands pushing at the boy, but pulling him back at the same time, anxious energy building heavily in every inch of his body. His eyes embarrassingly rolled back as he continued to try and keep his wits about him, afraid to completely lose himself to the heat he was starting to drown in. Astrid had never been able to do something like this to him. "People...people will hear..." He forced the words out around the lump in his throat, turning his eyes from Tuffnut's dominating gaze. Suddenly a strong knee was pressing between his legs, pushing him to his tip-toes with a quiet whine, almost lifting him off the ground.

It started to grind against him as the powerful hand kept pumping away, now focusing solely on the slickened head. "Do it." Tuffnut growled again, pushing his chin up and back with gentle, but forceful fingers, biting at Hiccup's exposed throat again. "Tuff...! I'm gonna...! I...!" He shook his head again, his heels digging into the dirt wall desperately as he ground against Tuffnut's thick thigh shamelessly. He felt the blonde's lips curl into one of those malicious grins before he bit into the side of his throat again, making sure to leave a wide mark.

Hiccup's eyes widened, black clouds taking over the edges of his vision as he stared up at the sky blankly, sinking far below the surface of the feelings he had been vainly fighting. Everything went black, heat shot behind his open eyes, and he screamed; just like he was supposed to.

Tuffnut heard a familiar flapping behind him, sand billowing up as a dragon landed near the edge of the water. It was the Zipple Back, he knew, he could smell the slightly noxious gas eeping from Snuff's mouth. He slid his hand out of Hiccup's pants and stepped back a pace, watching the boy slump to his knees panting. The twin lifted his dirtied hand to his face, turning it this way and that as he examined it in the sunshine, smirking at the slimy, glistening liquid coating his palm and fingers, beginning to drip down his wrist and into his guard.

Hiccup slowly looked up, attempting to rise to his feet, only to stumble back to the sand with a frustrated groan. "No hurry, Hicca. You sit that feeling off and I'm gonna go do what I came to do originally." The brunette looked up at the blonde with narrowed eyes, some kind of laughter hiding in them that Tuffnut recognized easily. "Did you ever really have a reason for doing any of this?" Hiccup pushed himself up again, managing to get to his feet and brush his knees off, starting to get the spots to stop dancing in front of his eyes. Tuffnut shrugged, putting his fingers to his mouth and coiling his tongue around them. "Always kinda wanted a taste, I guess."

Hiccup paused and slowly looked up at him, watching as he lapped up the excitement, even collecting the stray drops on his wrist with the tip of his tongue. When he was done he put his arm back to his side and shrugged, still smirking wildly, a conniving gleam in the corner of his eye now. "See ya around, Hicca." He tossed a wave at the confused and slightly scared boy, turning and starting towards his gurgling dragon.

He jumped onto its back, the beast starting to flap its thin wings as it lifted off, sending more swirls of sand over the beach, making Hiccup cover his face with his arms. "I won't tell if you don't!" Hiccup sighed and put his arms down at his side again, Tuffnut's call echoing in his ears as he watched the yellow green dragon fly farther and farther into the horizon over the ocean. What was he supposed to think of all of this? And what in the world was going to happen next?


	4. Distracted

~~**~~ So, it's the new chapter everyone XD Well, new few chapters lol I'm so surprised at how many people have wound up liking this story and asking for more! I'm really in debt to all of y'all that have read and reviewed, really I am; I love the love! XD But, I split this one chapter up into 3 small ones, just because it seemed less daunting than one big chapter. I'm not going to put author's notes in the next two chapters, but do be warned that they get pretty bad...; I should believe alot worse than the last little bit o' smut I posted. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy reading! Thankyou again for leaving such beautiful comments! Please continue to critique me and let me know what you think! Thanks again! Have fun^^~~**~~

_"One Kiss and This is Gonna Haunt Me..."_

"Freya's tit, Ruffnut, what're you trying to do, decapitate me?!" Tuffnut swung his sword at his sister, aiming to do just what he had accused her of attempting. She ducked and grinned, baring her teeth in a heavy pant as she hefted her own sword into the air above their heads. "It'd be a blessing to the world if I did." She snarled before bringing the sharp piece of metal down, Tuffnut just pulling his shield over him in time. Her blade landed on the wood with a sickening thunk, sinking into the worn bark as it did.

He shuffled back a step, grunting as he jerked his shield with him, ripping her sword out only to rain splinters over each of them. She jumped back a step too, swinging wildly again, metal blade sparking against his this time. He pushed her sword away, attempting to thrust it from her grasp, but she clenched her fist around it even tighter instead. He slid his blade along the length of hers before quickly ducking and lunging forward, jabbing for her thinly clad gut. She skittered backwards with a yelp, narrowing her eyes at him before charging the few paces between them. Tuffnut growled as their shields slammed into each other, letting them push with equal amounts of force as their blades scraped along each other.

"Why're you being such a bitch today, Ruff?" His twin made an exasperated, angered noise through her teeth before kicking at his knee, making him wince in pain. He dropped away, rolling out of her sword's arc before standing up, shaking his hair out of his eyes as she lifted her sword off the ground and pivoted towards him. "I may act like a bitch, but at least I don't FIGHT like one." She grinned wickedly at him, tossing a braid over her shoulder as he frowned. She ran once more, releasing a war cry as she committed a suicide lunge. He knocked her sword from her hand, dancing from her plan B tackle as he did, striking her in the spine with the butt of his blade. She screeched, falling prostrate to the ground and remaining.

He panted heavily, slumping his body into the comfortable position he preferred, dropping his battered shield and striding over to her. Ruffnut ground her teeth, opening her eyes and clutching at the damp earth beneath her fingers. When her brother's footsteps stopped at her side she whipped up, shooting her long leg out and drop kicking him to his back with a cry of pain from him. Ripping a dagger out of her boot she jumped up, swiping at his chest as he rolled away. Tuffnut got up with another snarl, flattening his hand to his bare chest, pulling it back to find spots of blood smeared over his fingers.

He pulled his own dagger out, jumping up to run at his twin sister, full body tackling her to the ground as he did. She dropped her dagger and he dropped his, both of them rolling down the hill before slamming into their own front doorstep. They lay in the grass at their front stoop, still kicking and struggling against each other long after their battle should've ended. Finally Ruffnut managed to kick Tuffnut off, sitting up and swiping the back of her hand over her bleeding lip, glowering at her twin brother as he sat a few feet away, holding his bleeding chest still. After a moment he got up, snorting quietly at her before grinning, "I win."

Ruffnut glared and dropped her hand, tilting her head almost all the way back to look up at her brother. "Did not! I fucking won!" She gestured to the cut across his chest. Seeing as they each only had one bleeding wound, whoever struck the first won. Tuffnut lifted his hand though, showing her a fist full of her hair with another triumphant smirk. Ruffnut yelped and reached for the side of her head, pulling her hand back to find blood dotting her fingers in small smears. She glowered at her brother as he dropped the blonde tresses to the grass between them. "I win." Seeing as she had one more bleeding wound than he did, the rules indeed changed to where he won.

She huffed and folded her arms over her small breasts, stomping a foot in the grass as he turned and started off, bending into that thuggish slump of his as he did. Ruffnut lifted her brow, watching him go with peeked curiosity. "Wait, where you goin', Tuff? Aren't you gonna get cleaned up first?" She scrambled to her feet, watching him toss a lazy hand over his shoulder as her calls greeted his ears. "Nah, I just gotta look for somethin' real quick." The boy Thorston twin smirked to himself as he called back the words, knowing his sister was looking at him with pure confusion and curiosity all over her face. She may even follow him; not that he'd care if she did. She'd run her off as soon as she saw him find what he was looking for; he was sure of it.


	5. What More Can I Do?

Hiccup sighed, cradling his chin in his hand as he slouched lazily on a rock, twirling a thin branch in the clear water beneath him. He watched the fish swim in lazy circles, every now and then arcing beneath the tip of his stick for a scratch on the back, or nipping to see if the stick had suddenly become a tasty worm. Ripples of water disturbed the shimmering surface, contorting his bored reflection into a Picasso-esque image. He was supposed to be hanging out with Astrid, but she had gotten called away at the last second. Apparently her Nadder had developed a nasty habit of gnawing on the side of their house and her parents were NOT happy.

Now he sat by himself, unsure of what to do with the rest of his suddenly free afternoon. His dad had asked to use Toothless today, needing the Night Fury's speed for a quick flight to another island the elder vikings were apparently scouting out for another village. He didn't realize how empty his life was if he wasn't involved with someone else. He never realized that he had become so dependent on other people for his happiness...He use to be fine being by himself; before Toothless he was by himself 90% of the time.

Boots scratching across the dirt behind him made him lift his head, looking over his thin shoulder curiously. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the boy Thorston twin swaggering towards him, a "up to no good" smirk pulled across his features as he did. Hiccup scrambled off his rock, gripping the little branch instinctively as Tuffnut neared him, his heart racing in his chest. He was still having dreams about what happened on the beach a week ago; it was awkward enough as it was. "T-tuffnut...! What are you doing here?" He laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand as he did. Tuffnut didn't responded, rather kept coming towards him at a strangely fast and determined pace. Hiccup opened his eyes again, backing into the rock to avoid colliding with the oncoming viking.

Tuffnut grinned as he pressed against the brunette's little body, wrapping his hand around the back of the boy's slender neck. He pressed his forehead against the tousled auburn bangs, listening to Hiccup's breathing quicken and then catch in his throat. "Wh-what are you doing...?" The smaller viking put his hands flat against Tuffnut's still bleeding chest, turning his head and attempting to push the stronger boy away. "Just thought I'd come see my little, Hicca...I told you I'd be back, don't you remember?"

Hiccup whipped his head back around to face the taller boy, his emerald eyes widening with a soft gasp of surprise as his body stilled; apparently he didn't think the twin had remembered. Tuffnut's face was smeared with soil and sweat, his arms bruised and bloodied, more dirt and sweaty blood marring the fine muscles of his chest. He bent closer to Hiccup's still parted lips, biting lightly at the lower one with a slow smirk, watching the boy's lashes fall down over his eyes as a smooth wave of bliss washed over him.

Tuffnut's free hand eagerly slid down the front of Hiccup's belted pants, long fingers wrapping around the prize they sought with a calloused warmth. Hiccup's fingers curled over Tuffnut's chest, his breath hitching as he winced. He opened his eyes with a slightly panicked glimmer to his own. "D-don't!" He jerked away from the trusting boy's loosened grasp, tearing his hand out of his pants' front and skittering to the side of him nervously. Tuffnut frowned, releasing an almost predatory growl as he let his slate gray eyes follow the nervous boy. "The other day was weird enough, just leave me alone, okay?" Hiccup held his hands out, as if to keep to taller boy at bay, and continued back up around the rock, trying to put the age old stone between the two of them.

Tuffnut's hand fisted at his side, his lips drawn into a thin scowl, eyes still following every move his pray made. "You can't tell me you don't enjoy this, Hicca. You enjoy it more than you enjoy Astrid." Tuffnut sneered before lifting his head, glowering down his nose at the irked boy in front of him. "Shut up, Tuff! You don't know anything like that!" Hiccup jammed a finger at him, his momentary need to defend his manhood overpowering the need to protect himself. Tuffnut took the opportunity just like he would've if he were arguing with Ruffnut. He lunged, tackling Hiccup as easily as he had the first time. Once again Hiccup coughed and sputtered, struggling beneath him like a wild animal.

"Get off me! I said to leave me alone!" Hiccup kicked wildly as Tuffnut sat on his knees, jerking the boy's arms behind himself before folding them at painful angles, holding him tightly around the wrists. The blonde grinned as he pressed his chest to Hiccup's back, bending the boy forward, almost pushing his nose to the pebbled ground. "You can't stop thinking about it, can you?" Tuffnut himself hadn't been able to stop thinking about their little encounter last week, so he knew Hiccup hadn't.

The brunette glowered over his shoulder at him, his heavy breath pushing dirt and grit across the ground he was bent over. "I haven't thought about it for any other reason than as a remind to stay away from YOU. Get off!" Hiccup lashed against the blonde, attempting to buck him off like a wild dragon. Tuffnut laughed, using his free hand to grab Hiccup by the back of his shirt and lift him to his feet, rising with him as he did. He slammed Hiccup against the rock face, still being careful not to hurt his little captive as he did. The boy grunted lightly, jerking his wrists in Tuffnut's tight hold.

The taller viking leered, standing straight behind the boy now, kicking the brunette's feet apart lightly as he bent him over the rock. He released the back of his shirt, bending his hand around Hiccup's slender little waist to start fiddling with his belt buckle. Hiccup froze suddenly, feeling his belt give way finally, his pants falling to his ankles as it did. Horror took over his features as he realized what was going on. "Why'd you stop?" The mockery in Tuffnut's tone was enough to make the brunette want to whip around and punch him; weird feelings or not.

"This isn't funny anymore, Tuff. Let me go." He was trying to sound stern, but came off as sounding scared instead, this frustrated him even more. He felt a rough hand running over the round of his backside, sending shivers up his spine before it stiffened with fear. Hiccup's cheek was pressed against the gritty rock surface as it was, only one eye able to roll over his shoulder and see the boy Thorston's leering face and occasionally his roving hand. He grit his teeth again, furrowing his brow before twisting in Tuffnut's grasp, freckled cheeks red with embarrassment and anger. "I think it's great." Tuffnut snickered, starting to fiddle with his own belt buckle now.


	6. When the Dreaming is Done

He bent forward after a second, smoothing his chest against Hiccup's back once more, smirking next to his ear before nipping at it. "You're really hard for someone who doesn't want this..." His free hand once again looped around Hiccup's bony hips, easing down the length of his shaft as the words skimmed his ear. Hiccup shivered again, closing his eyes against the sight of the blonde's dirt smeared face, taking in a deep and calming breath. "Please don't..." He whimpered, this time unable to hide any of the fear in his voice.

Tuffnut's eyes softened as he drew Hiccup closer, pressing his lips against the side of his throat lightly as his hand continued its slow tugs and pulls. "It's not so bad...you act like you havn't thought about it all week..." The blonde murmured, his lips moving warmly over Hiccup's neck before nipping lightly once again. The brunette shuddered at the feel of the familiar kisses and hand, wondering how the twin knew he had been dreaming of more to come from the boy. Tuffnut smirked, sensing the boy's thoughts by the tensing of his muscles. "I'm not stupid, Hicca...I saw the way you were lookin' at me and I KNOW you saw the way I was lookin' at you." He bit down, suckling at the flesh he drew into his mouth as he did, Hiccup gasping quietly.

"Stop..." This time his words were almost soundless as they fell off his tongue, his back arching involuntarialy against the strength of the blonde's chest. Tuffnut smirked again, smoothing his tongue over the already blackening spot on the side of the boy's throat, his breath slow and hot. He tightened his grip lightly on the boy's length, releasing a muted whine of pleasure from his captive as he did. "When you can tell me to stop like you mean it, I will."

Slowly his hand started to pump faster, his hips grinding against the boy's backside as Hiccup instinctively bucked into the friction of his hand, moaning softly. "It's not fair...!" Tuffnut grinned, biting softly at the nape of his neck as he did, swallowing a groan of joy at the pleasure laced upset in the boy's tone. "What's not?" He slid his thumb over the slick tip of the brunette's thick length, pushing his fingers back down a bit harder than before, making Hiccup's body hitch beneath him. "You know I can't...!" That was what he wanted to hear.

Grinning, the blonde bit down a second time on the nape of the boy's neck, listening to him whimper before lifting his head up and releasing the hardened muscle. Immediately Hiccup's body relaxed against the rock face, the boy panting softly, glancing over his shoulder again as he did, brow furrowing lightly. "Why did you...?" He paused, feeling Tuffnut pulling his backside higher and closer against him. Hiccup's eyes widened once more as soft flesh connected with skin that had never been touched.

His body went rigid this time, terror filling his emerald green eyes. He lifted his head up completely now, Tuffnut obliging by pulling back on his hands and helping to hold him up. "Tuff, wait. You can't-" The words gutted in his throat as fire shot through his legs suddenly, causing them to quake harder than they ever had before. Tuffnut closed one eye, grinding his teeth against the small shots of pleasurable pain firing off in him too. "It only hurts for a...for a minuet..." He groaned, forcing himself into the tight warmth that was Hiccup.

Hiccup whipped his head back around to face the rock, squinting his eyes shut against the pain rocketing through his lower half. His fingers flexed against his back, knuckles whitening at his hands attempted to grab hold of something he wasn't sure existed. "It hurts!" Hiccup cried out, tears spilling from his eyes before he let out a pained yelp, Tuffnut tugging at his hands with an ever tightening grip. The blonde ignored his pleas, growling in response. Suddenly everything gave way.

A wall of white took over his vision as the taller boy fell against his back, releasing his hands to favor a better grip on his hips. As Hiccup's hands slowly found their way against the rock face on either side of him, another moan left his lips as Tuffnut pulled back for the first time. Blinking, the brunette took in a sharp breath as the blonde's fingers pinched and bruised in their search for a tighter hold on his hips.

Tuffnut groaned loudly, forcing himself to hold back until Hiccup could enjoy it too. Hiccup took another deep breath, the blossoming pleasure that was sprouting through him starting to haze his thoughts again. Tuffnut had taken up a slow pace, Hiccup arching his back in effort to push the boy in farther than he was, causing the blonde to grin again before starting at it a bit faster.

Hiccup's fingers curled against the rock, his eyes wide and empty, lost in some unknown world. His second hand was wrapped around the back of Tuffnut's neck, twisting and pulling at his soft blonde hair as the boy kissed and nipped at his throat and shoulders. Their bodies worked in unison, each boy's breathing hitching more and more as they reached their drowning points.

Tuffnut's fingers suddenly drove into Hiccup's hips, jerking him hard against his own hips as they did. Hiccup yelped, his hand fisting in the blonde's hair before pulling, the brunette arching his shoulders and back farther against the other's chest. "Hicca...I'm...!" Tuffnut winced as he ground out the words, breath catching in his throat painfully as he attempted to keep his head above the water.

Hiccup blinked, bending his head forward as he gasped for air, shaking his head slowly after a minuet. "D-don't...! Not inside!" Tuffnut's fingers drove even harder into his hips, allowing him to push himself farther into the boy than he had before. He winced, groaning as he lost himself, falling head first over the edge to his climax. Hiccup's eyes widened again, lips opened with a silent scream as the white hot heat suddenly coursed its way through him. He forced his eyes to shut, gritting his own teeth before calling out the other boy's name, his own climax suddenly blinding him.

When Tuffnut opened his eyes again he found himself leaning against the rock next to the smaller viking. Some how he had apparently stepped back from the boy and moved to recline beside his still bowed head, each of them still naked from the waist down. He furrowed his brow, blinking and shielding his eyes from the sun as they tried to refocus the colors of the trees and sky above him. The world was still spinning, taking its sweet time to stop its pulsating swirl around him. His body ached and throbbed in a way he didn't know it could, his chest still lifting with labored breathing he didn't even know he was taking in.

After a moment of collecting himself he looked down at Hiccup, who was still bent over the rock with his face buried in his folded arms in front of him. His body moved with the slowly measuring out pants, his legs having apparently given out so that he was sitting on his knees. A thin coating of perspiration covered every inch of naked flesh on him, strands of auburn hair matted to the back of his marred neck. Tuffnut ran a hand over his burning chest, frowning as he looked down and realized he had no clothes on what-so-ever, actually. Reaching down he muffed a hand through Hiccup's silky hair, making the boy slowly turn his head to look up at him. Tuffnut smiled as he looked into the glazed emerald hues, the dark lashes hiding most of them from him. Hiccup's cheeks tinted pink, an inescapable smile pulling at his lips before he turned and buried his face back in his hands.

"See? I knew you'd enjoy it." Tuffnut shrugged and grinned as he stood up, pushing himself from the rock and sauntering over to his pants. Hiccup slowly rolled over, leaning his back heavily against the rock as he did, one leg weakly stretching out over the dirt as the other remained up and bent. He took in a deep breath, looking up at the sky with slowly blinking eyes as he did, refusing to watch the twin put on his pants and belt again. "You're a real ass, you know that, Tuff?" He grinned as he said this, lifting his head to face the still smirking boy, who nodded in agreement to his words. "Oh I know. And you've got a nice ass, you know that, Hicca?"

Hiccup laughed aloud as he watched the blonde buckle his belt, then stoop to pick up his pants and toss them at him. He caught them with still trembling hands, glancing down at the worn breeches before slowly attempting to stand up, using the rock for support as he did. Tuffnut laughed aloud too, tossing his head back as he did, grinning from ear to ear. "Stupid dork, done fucked so hard you can't stand." Hiccup made a face at him as he sat on the rock and pulled his pants on one leg at a time, sighing when he finally slid down and stood up to buckle his own belt.

"And who's fault is that?" He lifted a brow before brushing his legs off, then standing and watching the lithe boy shrug. "I have no idea...but whoever's fault it is, had better make sure it happens again and again, cause it's a good look on you." Tuffnut's gray eyes bled mischievousness, the horrible thoughts seeping down to play out around the corners of his mouth as well. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat as he looked over the boy's battle scarred features, then down at the ground. "I umm...I guess that means...?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, the hairs standing up on it as he thought about Tuffnut's lips grazing warmly over his flesh.

Tuffnut tossed a lazy hand at him, "That mean's I'll see you around, Hicca." He grinned, turning and starting off towards the woods, knowing the scrawny brunette was watching him with confusion in his eyes. "Wait, where you going?!" Hiccup reached for the twin, almost afraid to be left alone after such an incident; almost afraid that if the boy left him now, after something like what happened, it meant he was going to be tossed aside like a child's used toy. Tuffnut shrugged, only briefly glancing over his bare shoulder at the frightened boy. "I gotta go get cleaned up, I'm a freaking wreck." He called back casually before disappearing into the underbrush.

Hiccup stood still for a moment, still reaching for the tall blonde, lips parted as if he were going to call something else out. After a moment he pulled his hand back in, rubbing his arm slowly before looking at his feet again, biting his lower lip, feeling a bit foolish standing out in the open all by himself like this.

Turning and walking to the water's edge he saw the fish still swimming around his stick, which had been hastily dropped into the water and was now leaning above the water's surface against the opposite side of the rock he had been on. He reached out and grabbed hold of it, squatting at the water's lapping edge, wrapping his arm around his knees and sighing as he put his chin against his kneecap.

Twirling the stick's tip over the glassy surface of the water, watching the fish just like he had been before, he came to a small realization. Tuffnut would be back. Probably again and again. Because they had something weird between them that the other kids didn't have, even he and Astrid didn't have. Some twisted physical need for each other was what kept them thinking about each other and kept the predator coming back to the prey. Hiccup smiled softly to himself, nodding lightly in satisfaction to the logic his mind gave his heart. As long as Tuffnut kept coming back, he would be happy.


	7. Flight Training

~~**~~ WOW! This story has gotten so many requests to be continued and so many faves that I almost want to cry! XD Thankyou so much for all of you reading this story and enjoying it so much! --This is by FAR the longest piece I've written for this little story so I had to break it up into 5 chapters^^; But, they're all pretty short, like the one down there, because I know alot of y'all don't like to read in long bouts lol Thankyou all again for reading and sending so much love! Enjoy! ;3~~**~~

Hiccup squinted against the wind, his hair whipping back from his face with sharp pricks over his ears. Grinning he bent lower to his mount, pushing against the saddle his reign fisted hands were resting against. "Alright, boy, let's see how high you can go." The nameless crimson Nightmare beneath him glanced over its shoulder with an arched brow. It gurggled in the back of its throat, Hiccup glancing down at it quickly before giving another small smile, patting it on the back of its slender, spiked neck. The creature shook its head before turning and arching its neck upwards, tilting towards the cloud and shooting higher into the clouds.

The brunette whooped as the beast pushed its way into the clouds, raw power pumping its long wings higher and higher. The small boy released the strings of leather with one hand, throwing it into the air with a triumphant proclamation. "You're almost as fast as Toothless!" He grinned again, a wild glint in his eye that only the moisture of clouds could put there. The dragon opened its fanged mouth in reply, belching a bout of flame before roaring alongside the viking.

He had recently been given the job of taming the other dragons in the village like he had Toothless. Of course, none of the over sized lizards could replace his Night Fury. His job was simply to get the animals use to flying with riders, to understand the commands of their riders, and to form bonds with humans so that they could be adopted and taken care of without worry. Every now and then he would invite some of the other teens to join him in the training sessions, but most of the time he kept to himself, spending whole days in the skies with the animals he had come to love so much.

Hiccup quickly bent forward again, putting his cheek almost against the warm embers this beast called scales. "Alright, now down, big guy." The dragon rolled its bloodshot, yellow eye back to its rider, its iris slitting as his words registered. Hiccup almost thought he had a problem, for a moment a pin prick of terror burnt the back of his throat as a shadow of doubt over his control of the untamed creature had wavered. And then, he was falling.


	8. Falling

Tuffnut scanned the skies for their captain, giving an annoied scowl as he did. He lifted one of his long hands to his brow, shading his eyes from the blaring sun before turning his dragon's head farther to the left and squinting. Was that the little viking over there? The shadow in the clouds? "Tuff! What are you doing, you're making us go the wrong way, for Odin's sake!" Ruffnut barked at him over the rush of the wind, breaking his thought train with an ear shattering voice. He grimaced, jerking his head back to his twin and moving his dragon's head closer to her again.

"I was not! You're the one not paying attention to where we're going!" He snapped back, watching the thin girl roll her over sized gray eyes. "Ugh! Why are you so damned immature?! You were pulling his head to the left!" She swatted a hand his way, making the lizard beneath him shake its head and growl in annoyance. "Knock it off, Ruff! I was looking for the fucking kid!" He swung his fist at her, determined to strike her a good blow to the shoulder, but missed. Instead their dragon's knocked heads and began snapping at each other.

Both of them looked down at their scaley mounts, glaring with annoyed eyes before jerking at the reigns simultaneously, ripping the dragon's heads back with screeches of surprise from the beasts. "Knock it off and fly!" They shouted in unison before frowning at each other again, upset they had spoken at the same time. Being twins they were the same entity to the viking village. They weren't supposed to leave each other's sides, simply because that was the way it had always been.

They spoke together, ate together, and used the same gestures as one another. Never had they enjoyed being reminded that they could never be apart. Not because the village would be confused and most likely a little upset, but because they wouldn't survive without each other. In all honesty, they were one single entity; but not a happy one.

A sharp cry made each of them look, their dragon's pulling their heads up at the same time. A blood red blurr fell in front of them, crashing towards the waves below. "Was that...?!" Ruffnut pointed forward, jerking her head towards her twin with terrified eyes. "Hicca!" Tuffnut was on it before Ruffnut was, forcing his half of the Zipple Back down, jerking his sister and her side down with them. "Tuff, wait! We're gonna-!" Ruffnut screeched as her half of the creature yelped, attempting to keep upright in the sky, confused and afraid to let itself fall.

Tuffnut's dragon whipped backwards, screeching at the same time, desperately flapping its own wing to keep itself on the wind current. The Zipple Back may have been of two minds, but it wasn't use to being pulled in different directions at sudden intervals; as the twins were known to do with their poor dragon Snuff and Snort. Their own Zipple Back had become use to the torture, the heads learning to work together when the twins wouldn't; keeping accidents like this from happening.

Ruffnut scrambled to keep hold of her saddle, twisting the reigns around one of her fists as her second hand scrambled for purchase on the smooth leather. She kicked her legs wildly, her fur boots suddenly feeling like led weights. Tuffnut jerked his head up towards his sister, her feet dangling only a few inches above his scowl.

He himself was hanging onto the dragon by his saddled foot, his boot dug into the stirrup and twisted at the ankle to keep himself attached. His side of the Zipple Back was losing its borrowed time on the wind current fast, that he knew. "Ruffnut! Grab the front of the saddle!" He lifted himself up with a grunt, slamming his open palm against her heel, lifting her at least a foot into the air. She yelped, inciting another cry of help from her flailing dragon, but quick reflexes had her grab hold of the edge of the saddle before her mind even understood her brother's command. "Get the damned thing flying straight!"

Tuffnut grunted again, his fingers slipping on the saddle, arm almost tangling in the reigns before he shook it loose. He glanced down at the waves, seeing Hiccup's dragon circling beneath them, Hiccup still fully attached to his saddle and peering up at them. "She's too scared! She's-she's-!" Ruffnut slapped the dragon's neck with the reigns, kicking at is sides as it screeched and pedaled in the air. "Tuffnut! Hang on!" Hiccup called up, kicking the dragon beneath him up towards the twins.

Tuffnut groaned, wincing at his stretched arm as it quivered beneath his frail twin's weight; she may have been "too thin" but she weighed a ton like this. His dragon twisted in the air, the wind giving beneath it and causing the breath to escape Tuffnut's lungs. Suddenly, he felt himself without weight, his mind blank as his eyes widened to see something he couldn't find. Ruffnut came crashing down on top of him, swinging to the side with a scream as the reigns caught her by the arm with a whip-like jerk.

The boy Thorston twin watched as he fell away from his sister, still reaching for her boot, her eyes as wide as his own, a second, but soundless scream escaping her still open lips. His own dragon snapped back up into the air, the relief of his weight allowing it to right itself and begin floating alongside of its other half. Hiccup pushed the Nightmare harder, already releasing the reigns to stand in his saddle and reach for the falling boy. He didn't know how he'd catch a boy that was a hundred times taller than him and ten times heavier, but he did know the blonde wasn't going to fall.

Tuffnut cried out in pain as his foot caught in the saddle, dangling him over the ocean by a single leg for mere seconds. He jerked upwards, reaching for the pained and trapped appendage. Something grazed his back and he whipped his head around, locking eyes with Hiccup as he flew by. "I'll catch you, promise!" The little boy called out, his dragon swooping back around, making him stumble in his stirrups. Tuffnut's leg gave way just as Hiccup bent to reach out to him. "Grab my hand!" The blonde reached for the desperately grasping fingers, their tips just brushing as he fell past. Tuffnut closed his eyes, wishing the pain in his leg would go away before he lost consciousness.


	9. Cavern You Call a Chest

Something was touching him. It tickled as it grazed over the top of his head and down his cheek. He flinched, able to feel the jerky movement in his fingertips as well as his eyelids. He couldn't see. Something was wrong...why couldn't he see and where was he? Why wasn't there ground beneath him? A soft, warm breeze drifted over his features, making him twitch once more. Something was touching his chest too...Its touches were as soft as the first. Pin pricks of pain shivered over his chest, his muscles waking up all the way down his body. A small groan escaped his tightly pressed lips, eyebrows furrowing in pain as a cool drop of sweat seeped into his squinted eye.

Sudden jolts of fire shot up his left leg, forcing his eyes to shoot open as he let out a loud groan of pain. A hand gripped down on his arm, squeezing comfortingly before there was a light, moist pressure on his ankle. Tuffnut's vision focused in, spots dancing across his dim line of vision. A face started to appear, phasing in and out of focus. Milky white, freckled skin illuminated in his vision before shining emerald hues quivered to life amidst it all. The blonde let out a deep, shaking breath, feeling another small hand supporting him behind the back. "H-Hicc-up..." He groaned, shutting his eyes against the agony ripping through him. Free hand blindly shot forward, grabbing to the brunette's thin green shirt.

"Yeah, it's me...come on, you need to lay back down..." Tuffnut sucked in another sharp breath through his teeth as Hiccup tried to lean him back on the rock he had apparently been propped on. "Hu-hurts...! Don't!" The usually lithe and limber boy cried out again, burying his face in Hiccup's tense and narrow shoulder, tugging his shirt front with white knuckles. "Tuff...you have to lay back down...you broke your ankle." A throaty growl rumbled up into the back of Tuffnut's throat, making Hiccup pause his movements once again. "I said...DON'T."

Hiccup frowned down at the now glowering boy. His angular, narrow face was twisted and scrunched with pain, a cut above his eye beading blood. His father use to always tell him, "A dragon still has the power to bite once its head is cut off." He also use to always say, "A wounded dragon will fight harder than a well one." Hiccup now saw what he meant. Tuffnut was alot more volatile and dangerous now that he was wounded.

The twin took in another deep breath before simply releasing his death hold on Hiccup, dropping his back to the hard rock only a few inches beneath it. His spine arched, body twisting with the self inflicted pain, his hand clawing at the air for a comfort unseen to the other viking boy. Hiccup pressed the wet cloth a bit harder over Tuffnut's wounded ankle, pushing his free hand against the blonde's soaked forehead to push his head back with a forced gentleness. "Shhh...Tuff, you have to hold still...it'll go away if you hold still, I promise..." Hiccup bent forward, letting his lips graze over the boy's cheek hastialy, his breath as fast as his heartbeat. Tuffnut bit his teeth together again, grinding his hand into a fist before twisting his second fist into Hiccup's shirt front again.

Soon he released his breath, able to lie his head back on Hiccup's willowy arm, his pants quieting by the minuet. Hiccup held him for a moment longer, looking over the lean blonde in his arms. He was unable to stop himself from letting his eyes wander over the landscape of Tuffnut's body, twisting and curving over every muscle in his chest before blinking and quickly looking away. Tuffnut opened his eyes, frowning up at the auburn haired boy. still holding onto his shirt lightly. Hiccup turned to catch his gaze before a rose color tinted his cheeks and he looked back down at Tuffnut's wound.

"What..." Tuffnut had to take a breath before he could continue. "What happened?"


	10. Apologies

Hiccup sighed, lightly setting Tuffnut's head on his knee before removing the cloth from his ankle, dipping it in a pool of water behind him then shaking it out, now lifting it to the twin's head as he cradled it in the crook of his arm again. "You fell from the Zipple Back. I managed to get the Nightmare beneath you fast enough to catch you, but your ankle was already broken." Tuffnut frowned again, his eyes hardening as the boy dabbed the cloth over his forehead and cheeks, his own eyes phasing with the soft spoken tale of events.

"Ruffnut broke her arm, but was okay enough to take the dragons back to the village and get help while we wai-" Hiccup stopped when rust and leather scented fingers were pressed over his mouth. He blinked, looking down at Tuffnut with surprised eyes, but the other boy wasn't smiling. "I meant to YOU. Wh-what happened to you...?" Tuffnut took another breath before lying back again, dropping his hand to his bare chest as it struggled to gather air into it. He was rubbing his thumb and forefinger together, smearing Hiccup's blood over the calloused pads as he did, reiterating his question soundlessly at the same time. Hiccup stroked the cloth over the gasping boy's chest, nudging his hand out of the way gently, hoping the cold moisture would open up his lungs. It did.

"Nothing happened to me. My lip got busted by one of the saddle clips that swung down when you fell." Hiccup shrugged lightly, twisting around again to push the cloth into the puddle another time. "Before..." Tuffnut growled the word, obviously upset he was having to ask the same question so many ways, but his frown soon released into another long sigh. His whole body relaxed in Hiccup's light grasp as the boy applied the wet cloth to his ankle, pulling another rag off it and dunking it in the water. That was when Tuffnut realized that Hiccup was dunking his vest into a puddle of cave water and his shirt was currently wrapped around his own ankle; that was why he was bare chested in the boy's lap.

"I...I took the dragon into a nose dive...I had control...I just was having fun." Tuffnut groaned, frowning and squinting again, reaching for his bad ankle. Hiccup took his hand instead, squeezing it in attempt to comfort him. "Thought I heard you...crying out..." Hiccup felt tears pricking at his eyes, but swallowed them back in effort not to weird out the stronger boy. "I was...but, I was just whooping...it was supposed to be fun..." Tuffnut opened his eyes again, frowning at the brunette. "This hurt, you know?"

He watched the pain of the words flicker across the boy's freckled face, then felt the tears falling onto his chest and throat. "It wasn't supposed to happen, dammit!" Hiccup yelped before sniffing and wiping his nose and eyes on his sleeve as he drug it across his scrunched face. "Y-you just gotta learn that not ALL the Zipple Backs are Snuff and Snort." Hiccup murmured the words, fisting his hand on his thigh and staring at it as he did. The blonde frowned again, his own eyes narrowing and hardening as he tried to figure out if the little viking was blaming this all on him.

"I-I'm surprised Snuff and Snort don't split themselves in half trying to keep up with you and Ruffnut..." The brunette laughed softly, swiping more tears out of his eyes as he did; still refusing to make eye contact. "You just...The Zipple Back just didn't know what to do...It-" Tuffnut reached up, flattening his palm against the boy's fleshy cheeks. He continued to frown, his eyes boring into the emerald hues of the boy leaning over him as they finally locked onto him again. "I'm so pissed off at you..." He grumbled, but gave a halfhearted smile as he did, pulling Hiccup closer and kissing him softly. Hiccup sniffled again, laughing quietly before pressing his lips hard against the blonde's in happy return.

Tuffnut tangled his hair in the thin strands of mahogany, pulling the boy closer before letting him slide back for air. "I think you should make up for this. It is YOUR fault I'm lying here." Tuffnut's voice was low and ominous, his eyes narrowed almost to slits. Hiccup sat back a little, nervousness faltering his smile as his eyes flitted from left to right anxiously. "Wh-what do you mean?" Tuffnut tightened his fingers in Hiccup's hair, easily pushing and guiding the boy in the direction he wanted, the palm of his heel digging into the nape of his slender neck. Hiccup's hand shot out to push against Tuffunt's thigh, his eyes wide as they skittered over the buldge of fabric the wounded viking had pushed his face over.

He could smell the musky scent of sweat and leather, the heady scent of Tuffnut's very essence mixed in with it all. Hiccup felt his head go light, the brace his arm had locked itself into quivering before collapsing, allowing Tuffnut to push the his face into his groin. Hiccup felt his breath catch in his throat, his nose and lips grazing the scratchy fabric they were being held against. "R-ruffnut's going to be back soon...I can't..." He whimpered softly, mentally chiding himself almost immediately afterwards, furrowing his brow at his own words; sometimes he hated how girly he sounded.

Tuffnut smirked and let out a pale laugh, dropping his head back against the rock, his damp blonde tresses spread out on either side of him like liquid sunlight. "You owe me, Hicca." Hiccup swallowed quietly, looking down at the ever growing buldge of cloth, taking in another quick pant of Tuffnut's scent. He wet his lips slowly, nodding lightly beneath Tuffnut's hand before reaching for his belt. Nervous fingers found the buckle, the chilled metal sending involuntarily shivers along his arm as he worked at it with shaking fingers. Nipping at his lower lip in concentration, he tugged the breeches down Tuffnut's narrow hips, exposing the hardened length easily, lifting his head back to take in its size.

Tuffnut smirked again, glancing down at the still boy, watching Hiccup's glittering green eyes take in every inch of flesh that was bared before him. The blonde tugged at the auburn strands looped around his fingers still, gently nudging the boy forward by the back of his head. Hiccup shot a quick glance at Tuffnut's smug grin before looking back at the length, wrapping hesitant fingers around it before tossing another nervous glance at the cave entrance a few feet from them. "Just do it." Tuffnut's words trailed, his eyes closing and body tensing as the first of many soft kisses was placed on the flesh in Hiccup's hand. He let out a sigh of relief, muscles in his form relaxing one by one as he took in slow breaths, fingers flexing their grip on the back of the brunette's head. Every ounce of pain ebbed from his body, as if the boy's bruised lips were coated in morphine.

Hiccup's eyes closed, the heated musk wafting off the athletic blonde stretched out before him taking over his thoughts. His hand started to slowly ease up and down the thick shaft, the tip of his tongue teasing over the hardened muscle before flattening over the head. Tuffnut groaned, instinctively pushing Hiccup farther down, causing the boy to flinch and pull his lips away anxiously, Tuffnut's grip softening apologetically on the back of his head before he hesitantly bent down again. "It's too big..." Hiccup turned bright red as he murmured the words, his hand still working smoothly over the shaft it held, lips starting to graze its side with another trail of light, apologetic kisses of his own. Tuffnut let out another breathy laugh, frustration flickering across his features briefly. He opened his mouth to issue another bitter reminder that Hiccup's little stunt was what had put them both in this position when a sudden warmth engulfed him, causing his body to hitch in pleasure.

He let out another long groan, his hips bucking into the boy's mouth before he could think to stop them. The brunette didn't seem to mind though, merely slid his lips as far as the blonde pushed him, eventually pausing at the base of the boy's shaft. Tuffnut propped himself up on his free arm, gritting his teeth as his scattered mind slowly came to understand the boy had taken in his entirety.

Hiccup moaned softly, the vibrations of the sound sending pleasured twitches through the blonde's legs. That made a slow smile curl across Hiccup's face, his yes lifting to Tuffnut's own, bliss hazing each boy's vision as they studied each other briefly. Hiccup lifted his head, his fingers following his lips with gentle tugs and pulls as he began the steady motion Tuffnut was aching for.

The twin's groan rumbled into a growl this time, fingers tightening in Hiccup's hair once again before pushing the boy farther down, holding his soft lips around his base another time before releasing him to do as he pleased once more. Hiccup never seemed to mind, rather seemed to appreciate the guidance, enjoying the slight edge it gave him on pleasuring the blonde viking to his fullest extent. He'd make up for what he did.

Just as Hiccup thought he was going to have to stop everything short, simply because his jaw was starting to ache, he felt Tuffnut's body go rigid beneath him. A single tremor shuddered along the tightly coiled muscles of Tuffnut's body, his breath stopping in his throat. Smiling lightly once again, the auburn haired boy took up his ministrations, tightening his fingers' grip just so. Tuffnut gasped, grabbing at Hiccup's hair again, jerking his head back with a soft pop, the brunette gasping in surprise. The blonde gave a swift pump to himself before firey white heat took over his vision and he lost himself to the world.

Before long he opened his eyes again, blinking the dim light of the cave back into focus, vaguely aware of his hand still lightly resting on the back of Hiccup's head. Lifting himself up on his arm once more he arched a brow, looking down at the boy knelt by his side, watching the stones on the ground as if they were alive. He scritched at the back of the brunette's head, making the boy look up with laughter in his nervous eyes, making him laugh beneath his breath too.

His excitement dripped off of Hiccup's cheeks and lower lip, dotting the lashes that were anxiously feathering over his freckled skin. Tuffnut's hand slid from behind his head to his jawline, smearing his dirt stained thumb across the freckles to wipe away some of the glossy liquid. The boy turned bright red again, looking down one more time before reaching up and swiping Tuffnut's hand away, dragging his shirt sleeve over his face in a hasty effort to clean it.

Not that Tuffnut didn't catch the boy's tongue darting out to lap up what was on his lower lip, which made him grin even harder. To know he had control over something so alive and so free willed...to know he could make this boy do whatever he wanted, simply because of a strange bond between them, made some weird warmth settle inside his stomach. Slowly Hiccup smiled back up at him, reaching out to brush strands of matted hair from his forehead as he did. His fingers were cool and warm all at the same time, making Tuffnut's eyes close with another relaxed sigh; he suddenly felt like he'd be okay, even if he had to stay in this damp cave with Hiccup forever. And the gentle smile that stretched over the boyish cupid's bow on the brunette's face let him know that Hiccup felt the same way.


	11. You Just Wait

Hiccup suddenly jerked his head up towards the entrance of the cave, flinching to stand, body tensed defensively. Tuffnut whipped up too, straining to push himself up on his arm, almost afraid he wouldn't be able to defend his little viking if needed. Gobber came hobbling into the cave, waving his hook about and barking about both of them being foolish. His Nadder hovered near the cave's archway, its yellow wings pumping powerful gusts of wind across the aged stone. Toothless was flying around behind the Nadder, calling out for Hiccup as he circled in the air.

Tuffnut groaned, dropping back against the rock heavily as he relaxed another time, putting the back of his arm over his eyes with a tired sigh. The skittishness Hiccup had around everything was going to have to stop; he couldn't have the little boy looking scared every time something moved. Every time he did Tuffnut got all worked up and ready to fight, which only made him tired and slightly pissy when he found out it was just a gust of wind or Astrid passing by that had rattled the little boy.

"I'm in here, Toothless, everything's fine!" Hiccup stood up and waved his hand as Gobber knelt by Tuffnut, skimming over the twin's wounds. The Night Fury roared back, causing the Nadder to crow in response too, making the beast shake its over sized blue head. Hiccup fell to Tuffnut's side again, helping Gobber left him to his feet, keeping him off his shattered ankle. "Yer lucky yah didn't lose tha damned thing, boy." Gobber grumbled, using his hook to hold Tuffnut up by the back of his belt. The blonde snarled in reply, looping an arm around Hiccup's shoulder more for comfort than support. "Aww, we all could'a matched." Tuffnut snapped, being moved on his bad leg doing NOTHING for his already rattled nerves.

Hiccup wrapped his free arm around Tuffnut's narrow waist, his fingers curling into the strength of the bared muscles. The boy's hitching pants and pained groans made Hiccup's skin tingle and crawl, causing him to pant softly too, his mind racing at the feel of Tuffnut's solid body pressed against his. "H-hurts...I gotta stop..." Tuffnut almost dropped face first into the ground. Gobber released him and Hiccup yelped, struggling not to lose his hold on the boy. "You can't stop, Tuff...Toothless and I gotta get you home..." Tuffnut opened his eyes, a bead of sweat rolling into the corner of one as he looked up at the grimacing boy supporting him. He nodded soundlessly, forcing himself back up with his good leg and forcing air into his searing lungs as they hobbled forward another few steps.

"Get outta here yah useless beast, let tha other through." Gobber shooed his Nadder away, making the thing gurggle and crow before it backed off the edge of the cave's entrance, hovering in the air. He and the dragon had formed a deep bond, but it had alot of quirks; them bickering and fighting almost as much as Ruffnut and Tuffnut being one of them. Toothless flew in almost immediately, as if he had been waiting on the opening, and shook his head while folding his wings at his side. He snorted, clouds of dust and pebbles bellowing up around his face as he eyed the hurt boy and his little master. He opened his mouth, cooing at Hiccup while he and Gobber struggled to get Tuffnut up into the saddle and strap him down.

"It's fine, boy, it's fine...He'll be just fine..." Hiccup swung up behind Tuffnut and sighed, wrapping his arms around the lithe boy and grabbing hold of the reigns, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder weakly. "Thankyou, Gobber...We'll meet you back in the village." Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at Gobber, who was waving him off with his hook and grinning, the Nadder crowing for its rider near them. Toothless tore out of the cave at breakneck speed, sending a jolt of pain through Tuffnut and making the twin grimace. Hiccup winced too, jerking on the anxious dragon's reigns to slow him to an easier pace, patting his side as he did.

Eventually Tuffnut sighed, dropping his cheek against the top of Hiccup's head, making the boy blush and look up at his panting companion. "Isn't it the other way around normally?" He smiled lightly, trying to take the blonde's mind off the pain in his dangling leg. It took him a moment, but just when Hiccup didn't think he could or would reply, Tuffnut let out a quiet snort. "Yeah...I'm supposed to save YOUR ass, dork." Hiccup sighed, slumping ever so before smiling to himself.

"I guess we'll call it even, since I got you into this mess." He glanced up at Tuffnut as he said this, seeing that the boy was almost lost to an unconscious sleep again. "Oh no, you still owe me...You just wait, Hicca. You just wait..." The twin sighed emptily once again, traces of his mischievous grin fading from his lips as he slipped into the empty abyss once more. Hiccup smiled lightly, nuzzling into the stronger boy before pushing Toothless just a little faster, listening to Tuffnut's measured breathing and slow heartbeat as he did. He wondered why some part of him, the part of him that had accepted the strange relationship he had suddenly formed with the Thorston twin, prickled in excitement at the mention of more favors to be returned.

~~**~~ Okay, this story got really long really fast XD I think I'm going to stop this one after the next idea comes about...I'll post a few more chapters then start on a whole new one if everyone still wants more TuffCup goodness ;3 Again, thankyou all for being so kind and for reading my silly dribble^^; Please keep on enjoying XD~~**~~


	12. Twins, Dwarfs, and Whores

_~~**~~Rahh I'm back! Okay, I know I havn't updated this story in a LONG time, and I totally was going to stop it seeing as it got so long, but I had so many people as me to keep it going that I couldn't say no XD But, yes, I know this isn't the BEST way to come back after my little hiatus, but it was all I had for now^^; And, it kinda makes me giggle on the inside...alot...lol Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update!^^; I got my wisdom teeth removed so I was doped up on the couch for a few days XD But, I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this and at least get a SMALL laugh out of it lol Thankyou so much for reading and sticking with me for this long! It means so much to me! Enjoy!~~**~~_

"You know she slept with dwarfs for that necklace, right? Odin was so pissed off at her that he had Loki steal her necklace and wouldn't give it back to her."

"Oh come on, you're not telling the whole story. She got it back. She just had to make two kings fight each other."

"That's the boring part. The part where she slept with the dwarfs is the best."

"If you're talking about her for entertainment value shouldn't you be talking about the time Loki embarrassed her in the dining hall?"

"When she farted in front of everyone?! That use to be my favorite story as a kid!"

"You're so sad, Tuffnut."

Hiccup shook his head with a smile, flipping through the book as he sat by the boy's bedside tiredly, leaning on his knees tiredly. Tuffnut was propped up in the bed beneath a mound of furs, a ridiculous amount of pillows supporting his thin body. He was grinning from ear to ear at the mention of the childhood story, his long hair falling in straight strands over his broad shoulders. The smaller brunette viking was sitting in a chair next to his bed, a fur thrown over his lap haphazardly, a worn book of tattered parchment spread out over top of that.

Tuffnut was still bedridden, now more for the attention than the need. His ankle had healed nicely beneath the attentions of Ruffnut and Hiccup, but it was still a little sore to walk on. While Hiccup knew that the blonde viking could've just grinned and bore it, he chose to give into the manipulative boy's whines of pain when he got tired of working. Hiccup would finish up whatever Tuffnut was supposed to be doing, lead the boy back to his home and his bed, and baby him for the rest of the afternoon until he had to go do other chores. Ruffnut, on the other hand, was not happy that she had to take over her sibling's chores and keep up with her own. She was even less happy that Hiccup was babying her twin to no end, so she had frequently taken to hitting Tuffnut when she saw him or heard his voice.

"Are you going to let me finish the story or not?" Hiccup laughed softly as Tuffnut shifted in the bed, lifting his arms above his head and stretching with a content groan before turning to grin at him again.

"That one's boring, I told you that already! If you really insist on reading one of those damned things to me why don't you read the one we were just talking about?" Hiccup arched a brow, looking back down at the book and flipping through the pages, looking for the story the blonde was talking about.

"You mean the banquet one? You really wanna hear that one? It's so pointless..." Hiccup shook his head again, settling down with the book in his hands, leaning on his knees once more. Tuffnut let his smile soften, watching the little viking's emerald eyes dance over the ink on the aged paper. He could see the happiness that books and writing brought the boy, but he had trouble taking part in that happiness.

"That's why it's funny though. The more pointless the more entertaining." He shrugged, frowning at a pain in his shoulder as he did, reaching up and rubbing the lightening blossom of a scar on the aching shoulder. "Why don't you sit on the bed and read it?" With those words he turned and grinned mischievously at Hiccup again, the brunette letting a blush stampede across his freckled cheeks as he did.

"Tuff...I can't...I mean..." Hiccup was looking around nervously, already touching the bed with anxious fingers. He drew the corner of his lower lip in, nipping at it as he peered around the candle lit room, as though he expected Ruffnut to come bounding out of a corner at any moment. He jumped a mile high when Tuffnut wrapped a calloused hand around his own, drawing his skittish attention back to him.

"She's out with the dragons. Come on." Tuffnut smirked, dragging the boy out of his chair and onto the bed with a swift pull on his hand. The book and furs fell to the wood of the floor with a sighing crash, Hiccup's body colliding with the bed with a small bump. Before the little brunette could stammer out more excuses he jerked him farther onto the bed, hooking a hand into the boy's belt and lifting his hips as easily as he would a child. "Come on, you owe me...remember?" He smirked again, Hiccup's emerald eyes once more betraying the pain he felt at Tuffnut's mischievous words.

"Yeah, but..." Hiccup whimpered when his lips crashed against Tuffnut's, the blonde rising to meet him as he cupped the back of his head, dragging him down to silence his arguments. Tuffnut's second hand was fisted in Hiccup's shirt again, keeping him drawn as close as he could, trapping him atop his lithe form. It easily loosened itself and wound its way down Hiccup's slender little hip though, smoothing to the small of his back, the long digits fingering the base of the brunette's spine. He shivered, pulling away with a quiet pant as Tuffnut bit at his lower lip softly.

"You owe me, Hicca..." The blonde was saying it now more as a mantra than anything, just liking the sound of his own voice. But, he wasn't complaining about its affects on the smaller viking either. He closed his eyes at the feel of Hiccup's soft lips grazing over his cheek and ear, his breath warm and moist as it breezed over the skin of his throat before the brunette closed his lips around it in a soft kiss. He loved the feel of the boy trembling in his grasp, as though he was terrified of everything Tuffnut made him feel on the inside.

Tuffnut's hand blindly found its way around Hiccup's narrow waist again, easily unhooking the wide belt that held his shirt and pants in place. The sound of the metal snapping open was almost deafening alongside the heat of their mingled breath. Tuffnut dropped his head back into the plush of the pillows, his fingers finding their way beneath the scratchy hem of Hiccup's shirt, calloused pads running over fine muscles hidden beneath milk white flesh as the brunette's tongue left a heated trail down his throat. He groaned, wrapping his free hand around Hiccup's waist again, straightening the boy on his knees before him.

The smaller viking smiled lightly down at him, resting little hands on the warmth of his bare shoulders. He smiled too, gold flickering in the slate of his eyes before he pulled the boy's shirt up, smoothing his hand up the length of the toned torso before letting his lips follow it. Emerald hues hid themselves beneath feathery lashes as the brunette took in a slow, shuddering breath, his spine stiffening beneath the blonde's affections. "Tuff...w-wait..." He whimpered, almost doubling over when the blonde bit the dark flesh of his nipple teasingly, the breath of his laugh sending another shiver through him.

"Yeah, Tuff, maybe you SHOULD wait."

Each boy froze, eyes wide but afraid to look. Eventually Hiccup bit his lip and closed his eyes, thinking that maybe if he wished the voice away whoever owned it would go away with it. Tuffnut swallowed hard, but slowly sat back, purposely taking the time to situate Hiccup's shirt back down around his stomach and his waist. After a second he turned to face his twin, still aware that Hiccup had yet to open his eyes and face the girl himself. Ruffnut let a slow grin break out over her face when Hiccup finally did turn to face her and open one weary eye, still straddling her brother, with her brother's arm still wound around his waist.

"Well, this certainly makes MY afternoon more interesting. Care to share?"

~~**~~_As a side note, because I know people will ask, the stories they're talking about in the beginning are Norse Mythology. And yes, the one that Tuffnut mentions about her farting is a real story lol Apparently during a dinner banquet, amidst all the gods, Loki gets pissed off at Freyja for being a whore and calls her out on it. She denies it and calls him an asshole(I'm short handing, by the way lol) Well, he doesn't appreciate that and he conjures up this little movie of Freyja screwing the hell out of a random god-who was NOT her husband-and getting caught by some of the other gods. Apparently she was so surprised she farted XD Freyja's continues to call Loki an ass and one of the gods, I can't remember his name now, mentions that he doesn't think a woman is a whore for sleeping with other men instead of her husband and accuses Loki of being a pervert. So, yes, THAT'S Tuffnut's favorite childhood story XD And now you know^^~~**~~_


	13. That Bitch Denial

_~~**~~I love the love that I'm getting for this story XD I'm so happy it makes so many people happy, y'all have no idea! lol Newho, enough gushing_

_So...teen angst? Makes me giggle a little inside. I hate angsty teen books. Like, y'all have no idea. But, the funny thing is, when I write? It seems to be the only thing I can spit out! Other than an occasional iffy-iffy porn scene XD So, forgive the angst! At least its entertaining for a few seconds right? And don't worry this isn't the end of TuffCup...or is it...? They have a mind of their own, I only KINDA know what they expect me to write next XD Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy it! ;3 Thankyou for reading, once again!~~**~~_

"It's because of your lies, I begin to find my way...Only now do I see, in the distance, denial highway..."

Ruffnut sat straddling a chair, her lanky arms bent and folded in awkwardly graceful triangles over the worn wood. Her grin took up every inch of her angular face, her cheeks plumping in a way only a smile could make them. They were rose tinted, a sure sign she had stood and watched for a few moments before deciding to let either of them know she had entered the room. Her booted legs spread open before the ensnared vikings, her desperately subconscious need to be as strong as her twin hindering her ability to know any meaning of the word shame. After a moment the thin rounds of her bony shoulders made a quick roll as she shook her head with a breathy laugh, blinking and continuing to grin at them in stunned appreciation.

Neither boy moved, whether for fear or sheer confusion over her reaction was unclear to any of them.

"This is just...I mean, I always thought something like this. I really did. You know, what with you two hanging out so freaking often now a days and YOU just up and leaving me all the time like you do now..." She wagged a finger at her brother, tilting her head with a smirk before letting her glittering charcoal eyes dance over to Hiccup's remaining slight cringe. Tuffnut watched her with a remarkedly calm face, his hand still resting on the small of Hiccup's back, cheek brushing against the boy's stomach every now and then as he silently studied his sister.

"I mean, I kind of expected something like this. From HIM at least," Here she tossed a hand towards her sibling, now looking pointedly at Hiccup and speaking to him. "Think about it, statistically it was BOUND to happen! There are TWO girls our age on this island. One of them is currently screwing you, or at least WAS, and one of them is his sister." She shrugged, looking like she was about to break out into maniacal laughter at any moment, shaking her head once more before turning to look at Tuffnut again.

"He was screwed from the beginning." She whipped her head back towards Hiccup, who was now shifting uncomfortably on his knees, his hands resting hesitantly on the strength of Tuffnut's shoulders. "But, you? YOU? I NEVER saw this comin'! What's yer DAD gonna think?" She let her mouth hang open, leaning towards him with a light scough, as though hanging on for his response. Her sarcastically exaggerated motions made Hiccup flinch back ever so slightly, his cringe increasing to a mildly frightened look.

"Don't fuck with him, Ruff. Just back off." She turned to look at Tuffnut again, her mouth closing into a thinly expectant smile, fingers moving to gently curl over the back of the chair, beginning to drum softly on the mahogany beneath them. Her twin stared her down with a gray gaze equal to thunder heads she watched over the sea some days. Her eyes flickered to his fingers on Hiccup's narrow little waist, watching them press into the coarse fabric of the brunette's shirt absentmindedly, drawing him centimeters closer in subconscious protection.

".FANtastic." She arched a thin brow, her smile twisting in the corner to turn into a slightly malicious grin that she had mastered at an early age; having learned from only the best. "Tell me, Tuff, how long have you harbored feelings of love towards the little geek?" Her head bobbed slightly with her words, snaking in tiny movements from side to side, accentuating the venomous puncture of each word. Tuffnut's eyes narrowed, his sleek form sliding forward the way a snake would as it watched prey. And then, it snapped, unwinding on her as fast as a coiled spring.

Hiccup flew to the bed, almost pushed to the floor with the force of the blonde's strike, catching himself with a quick hand against a posted knob at the foot of the bed. He whipped around, gasping as he watched the twins collide with a crash, Ruffnut flying to her feet with her brother's tackle. The chair snapped across the room, skidding over the oak panels before tripping and clattering to the floor. Tuffnut snarled, snatching at one of his sister's braids as he crushed her body against his, wrapping the flaxen strands around his fist before yanking her head almost to the floor. She growled back, hissing and spitting through clenched teeth as she clawed at his face and chest, swinging to catch his arcing free hand.

He swatted the block away, punching her in the face before dropping her to her back, pinning a knee between her child-like breasts, forcing her to pant beneath him. Pressing his palm against her cheek and pushing her head into the floorboards he bore his teeth at her, watching her push and scratch at his chest and cheeks blindly, refusing to give up. He slammed her hands to the floor, snarling once more, expanding the heft of his weight against her cheek before quickly letting up again, determined to make his point. Hiccup knelt on the bed, fingers spread lightly in front of his open mouth, stunned horror written across his features.

"It ISN'T what you think. I DON'T love him." He growled at her, sucking in quick breaths through his teeth as he did, his face twisted with the rage that had taken over it. She glared up at him from beneath his hand, her mouth forced shut by the pressure of his hold, her eye livid as it beheld him. He jammed her head against the floorboards again, unaware of Hiccup easing himself off the foot of the bed, backing towards the door with fearful footsteps that were achingly slow.


	14. Macho Man AKA Asshole

"He means NOTHING to me, do you understand?! NOTHING!" With another quick slam he pushed off from her head, sitting back on his hunches quickly before lunging up to his feet again, eyes never leaving her own. She sat up with a wild swing, snatching at his stomach as he dodged backwards with a roll of the ball of his feet. Tearing him down on top of her again she caught his grapple, throwing him to the side before rolling over him, letting out a feminine roar as she did.

Staring in slack jawed surprise, Hiccup paused and slowly straightened himself near the door, watching the lithe boy roar again. The words echoed in his head and for a moment he had to stand and make sure he heard them right. For a moment, no matter how surprised or scared he was, he had to stand and let the snarls register. Slowly blinking, his body relaxing with slow, depressing realization the longer it stood motionless, he listened to the blonde cry out the words once more.

Stick knife in; twist slowly. Unsure of what to say, or even if he should bring attention to himself at all, he fought within himself for a long time, indecisive between mourning and destroying. Quickly he turned and ran from the room, throwing the door open in desperate hope of someone noticing his hurt. He covered his eyes as he moved, rushing down the stairs with forced calm and determination, lying to himself about crying.

"You're such a FUCK UP! No one CARES about your manhood, dickface!" Wrestling a fist free she managed to snatch a handful of his own hair, ripping his face towards her own as she screamed. Her position on the floor had let her see many things her twin's blind rage had not. "I was JOKING! I don't give a SHIT what you do with your life or where you chose to stick your DICK!" Snarling he released her second fist and caught her throat, shoving her into the floor again, attempting to pin her a second time. The soul of her foot connected with his stomach instead, sending him sliding back a pace with a gutted gasp. Sitting up she ripped her dagger out of her boot, pushing the blade into his throat and stilling his movement, the metal biting into the pudge of his flesh with each laboring pant he forced out.

His eyes locked onto her own, his body slacking in defeat, though the glower he was fixing her with murmured of revenge later. She ignored it, twisting his fine blonde lochs around her fist and forcing his head level and towards the door. Scowling he watched it swing on its hinges, the dim hallway beyond it empty of anything but echoing footsteps. "He fucking LEFT you. Because you're an ASS who cared more about his fucking piggish pride and goddamn machoness than the person who obviously LOVES him." She let go of his hair with a snap, whipping his head forward, head bowing and body doubling with the force of her release.

Standing up she tossed her ruined braids over her shoulders, jamming her serrated blade back into her furs before starting away, shaking her head in utter disgust. He watched after her, still bent and panting like a wounded animal, leaning heavily on a flat hand, eyes hardened in his own disgusted scowl. Part of him was as sickened by him as she was currently, and the other part of him wanted to tear her throat out for thinking she was right. Since when did she become such a liberal bitch?


	15. Somewhere You Can't Come Back From

_"Let it go, this too shall pass..."_

Raindrops felt like bee-stings against his skin as the wind lashed the water in diagonal slants. Sheets fell in front of him, waves rolling over the dirt of the road, washing the aged soil into the wild seas of grass next to it. The whole island appeared to be living and breathing, laboring heavily beneath the weight of the sky's agony. He winced, vainly shielding his eyes in attempt to see through the storm, gripping hard to the thick doorjamb he stood in. Nothing but living gray greeted him, the air seeming to heave each breath in pulsating waves of rain. No dragons, no sheep, no vikings, no Hiccup. Just empty storm. Gritting his teeth and snarling he slammed his fist into the wood it rest on, tearing his hand from above his eyes in frustration.

There was no way the scrawny boy could make his way through this storm. Tuffnut himself didn't know if he could make it two feet from the front stoop he stood on. Spinning on his heel he 180ed into the house, stomping back into the dry, candle lit warmth of the main room, the fur of his boots squishing with each solid movement. He froze, his face twisting in upset, hand fisting in the air, as if to strike something, his body quivering. Breathing through his firmly connected teeth in animalistic pants he opened his eyes to find his twin sitting at the table watching him.

She tilted her head slightly, one of her now tamed braids rolling across her front with the small movement. One thin leg was folded over the other, dry and booted foot tapping mindlessly in the air to some beat only known to her. Frail, but toned, arm hung folded over the back of the chair she was turned sideways in, small lips pressed into an even thinner line, eyes reflecting the fire of the candle flickering on the table. The hand draped in her lap twisted with a leather thong attached to her belt, a few dragon's teeth dangling from it, her fingers rubbing over their dingy, yellowed surfaces in thoughtless comfort.

"You-" She started, her voice slow and calm, soberingly serious as her eyes trailed to a shadow dancing beside him.

"Don't." He growled, forcing his fist back to his side, already standing in a wide puddle he was continuously dripping in. His eyes closed and his head bowed once more, composure forced into some sort of serenity. She looked back at him with lifted brows, as though mildly surprised he had interrupted her, then moved her gaze back to the room surrounding him.

"YOU made him run out there." She made a point of finishing her sentence, even though he created a strange, enraged and frustrated noise through his teeth at her, grimacing visably as he did.

"I said DON'T, Ruffnut. I don't NEED your fucking shit right now. YOU made him run out there, fuck it. YOU. NOT ME." He jammed a finger at her, taking a step forward with an almost humorous squish of soaked fur. She whipped her head back around to face him, her eyes suddenly wide and livid as they stared into his own, her posture straight and every bit as tense as him.

"Don't fucking pin this on me! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T LOVE HIM!" She flew out of her chair, sending it crashing into the table as she pushed off of it, the candle shivering and threatening to gut out as she jammed her own finger at the door behind him. "If you fuck him you have to fucking love him too!" She barked, sounding more like a mother than he appreciated.

"I DO LOVE HIM, GODDAMMIT!" He roared again, the house seeming to shiver in intimidated awe of his rage. He jerked a step forward with his words, thrusting his finger at her one more time before curling it into his fist and letting it fall to his side.

"Then you should TELL HIM! You can't fucking not say anything, Tuffnut!" She swiped her hand through the air between them, jerking forward a step of her own, staring him down as she did. "You shouldn't tell ME, you should fucking tell HIM! He could DIE out there and it would be YOUR fault AND he wouldn't fucking know how you felt about him until Hel herself told him!" He scowled, irked at her casual reference of the goddess. She slacked a little, shaking her head and looking at him as though she were stunned or surprised at the way he was acting. "Tuffnut...How much of a fuck up ARE YOU?"

He turned, storming back towards the door and ripping it open, throwing it so wide it hit the wall and ricocheted back, forcing him to plant a wide and steady hand against it to hold it open. The rain lashed inside again, gale force winds jerking at his hair and clothing, hissing ominously as he stared out into the dull gray. Ruffnut blinked, watching him with some true surprise this time, her head tilted as she backed a pace towards the table to avoid the chill of the air. He glowered over his shoulder at her, "We'll finish this when I come home." She frowned, leaning her head forward in strain to hear him, but pulling back when he suddenly ran away. The door swung on its hinges for only seconds, the wind slamming it shut behind him, the snap echoing in the suddenly empty house. Ruffnut stood for a second, watching the door with uncertain eyes, then sitting heavily on the edge of the table and folding her hands in her lap. Sighing she resigned herself to waiting, wondering if she hadn't been a little hard on her thickheaded twin.


	16. All the Red Flags

He didn't know where he was running to. He had planned to run home, but when he opened the twin's front door and was confronted with the rain, he lost track of his plan. Thinking that he knew the way well enough he had continued on though, tearing blindly through the rain in haste to put as much distance between him and Tuffnut as he knew how. Now, staggering through rain he couldn't see past, stumbling every few steps of the way and crying, he wished he had gone with a different plan. That distance still needed to be there, there was no getting around that, but he could've gone about it with a little more thought.

Tripping, Hiccup stopped and closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath in effort to calm himself. His arms moved from their wrap around him, hands flying to cover his face as he let out a frustrated cry, feeling it drown in the storm around him. Unable to tell tears from rain he shook his head, scrunching his face before starting to sob. He should've known this wasn't what he thought. He should've seen that from the beginning. The Thorston boy had been bored and Hiccup had been the easiest target to relieve that boredom. He should've known, should've seen the signs, should've stopped himself before he fell in too deep. Shaking his head again Hiccup dropped his hands and tore off at breakneck speed, now not caring where he ended up or how he ended up there. _Fuck it._


	17. Somewhere to Begin

_"Oh simple thing, tell me where have you gone, I'm getting old and I need something to rely on..."_

Tuffnut paused his run, leaning heavily on his knees, sucking frozen air into searing lungs. He shook his head, smearing a hand down his face before slicking the hair back on his head, standing in hope to get his bearings again. There wasn't anything but rain, the vague form of a house yards off every now and then, clouds billowing over it to obscure it even farther before he actually got ahold of what it was or where it was. "Hiccup!" He waited, hoping against all hope he would get a call in return. He frowned, his thick brow lowering over his eyes as he did, hand flying to press against the side of his mouth, "HICCUP!" Lightening bolted across the sky and thunder bellowed back to him instead, making him flinch and look up in surprise. Another bolt of lightening split the clouds, spidering into hundreds of tinier bolts before flashing into a deafening noise, the ground trembling beneath him in awe. He looked forward again, tearing off across what he was sure the grassy knoll next to his house, "Hiccup!"

He stumbled again. But, this time he couldn't recover. This time, his legs finally gave out on him. The ground was crushed against his face before he even realized he had fallen. He lifted his head, coughing and sputtering, pushing himself out of the puddle by his hands, wildly afraid for his body to stop moving. If he stopped moving he could be found. He sat up, swiping at his eyes and looking around, cool puffs of his own breath twisting around his face as he panted. His entire body rose and fell with each breath, the icy chill of the water he sat in suddenly pricking its way up his spine. Lightening bolted over head, thunder following it close behind, sending him scrambling to his feet like a child. He started to run again, knees buckling one more time, muscles on fire as he crashed to the dirt and grass another time. This time though he let out an annoyed cry, rolling onto his back and kicking his feet while covering his face, shaking his head, pitching a long withheld tantrum.

Lightening again, this time the ground illuminating around him for brief seconds, a thunder clap so loud he jumped and strained not to cover his ears. "Hiccup!" He sat up bolt right, whipping his head to his right, desperately seeking the voice he was sure he heard. "Hiccup...!" Thunder drowned this one out, making him frown and stand up quickly, his legs quivering in threat before he planted his feet firmly on the ground in defiance. Lightening lit up the sky, every cloud outlined in gold, each drop of rain revealed to him, his surroundings glimpsed thankfully. He was at the bottom of a hill, a good few yards off from the treeline that hid his and Toothless' pond. Tuffnut was standing at the top of the hill staring down at him like one of the viking gods he so adored. Darkness engulfed his vision before he understood he had seen anything, thunder rattling his heart against his ribs harder than it already was. He ducked instinctively, glancing up at the sky before straightening and whipping his head back to what he thought was the direction of the hilltop. More lightening, more thunder, and empty hilltop.

Spinning around with wide and terrified eyes he started to run again, fear propelling his body to move as far from the apparition as possible. He got two steps before he slammed into something very solid and very wet. Hands grabbed his shoulders in vice-like grips, Hiccup pulling back in open mouthed horror, panic causing him to kick and strike wildly at whatever had caught him. "Hiccup, Hiccup! Stop! Hiccup, stop it!" He was being shaken, the voice booming in his ears louder than the thunder above him. He shook his head, crying out as he struck the broad chest only inches from him, pushing with one hand and striking with the other.

"No! Don't touch me! DON'T!" Tears were pouring out of his eyes, he knew, but salt water melded with fresh water over his freckles, covering his inescapable sobs.

"Hicca! It's ME!" He froze, his breath stopping short in his throat before it burst from between his lips, eyes opening and face turning to stare up into Tuffnut's own. For a second, nothing but pure relief and happiness washed over him in a warm, blissful wave. He smiled, breathing slowing as he threw himself at the taller boy, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in his chest. Tuffnut wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, smiling and holding him just as close, pressing his cheek to the top of the brunette's soaked head.

"Thor...! I was so fucking sca-You just don't know how happ-" Hiccup shook his head wildly again, almost bouncing in Tuffnut's grasp, his head tilted back so he could look up into the shadows of the twin's face, grinning ecstatically. Tuffnut let out a quiet laugh, the noise all but lost to the still falling rain around them. His grip loosened on the boy, but he failed to release him from his hold completely, almost afraid to.

Hiccup suddenly froze, staring up into Tuffnut's face with still parted lips before his brow slowly furrowed into a frown. Tuffnut lifted his head, frowning down at the brunette too, wondering what had suddenly gotten into him. "Hicca...? What's wrong?" Suddenly Hiccup shook his head and started to push away, beginning to struggle in the twin's grasp once more.

"No! Don't call me that! Don't fucking call me that!" Tuffnut stared at the boy like he had lost his mind, refusing to let go of him, once again withstanding a barrage of hits. Thunder cracked overhead again, the rain suddenly changing directions with the wind, now striking them from the other side. "Let GO of me, dammit!" Finally the smaller viking managed to wriggle himself free, stumbling out of Tuffnut's broken hold and falling onto his backside into the mud.

"Hicca, what the hell are you doing?" The blonde stooped to pick the brunette up, frowning deeply as he did, his tone falling each time he spoke. Hiccup whipped out of his grasp, scrambling to his feet and staggering back a few steps, holding his arms up in a halfhearted protection of himself.

"I said don't fucking call me that! You CAN'T call me that! You're an ASS!" The boys stared each other down for a moment, Hiccup the one looking down on Tuffnut for once. He winced, his lips pressing together tightly before he started to cry again, shaking his head and putting his face in his hands. "I HATE you! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He stomped again, loosing his footing in the grass and sliding to fall on his backside once again, this only serving to make him cry harder. Tuffnut sighed heavily, looking down at the upset boy and letting his features soften.


	18. Don't Cry

_"Because there's beauty in the breakdown..."_

"Hiccup...I'm sorry..." He shook his head slowly too, lifting his hands in his uncertainty of what to do next. The brunette sniffled, dropping his hands over his raised knees and slowly looking up at him too, biting his lower lip to keep it from quivering. After a moment he shook his head and shrugged, each of them almost forgetting the storm around them that had beat them each into the ground earlier.

"What do you want me to do with that?" Tuffnut tilted his head a little, furrowing his brow and wondering if he had heard the boy right. Hiccup caught the confusion in a strike of lightening, his own face falling in frustration, his hands balling into small and useless fists. ". me to do with that, dammit?!" He started slow, drawing the words out to punctuate the blonde's stupidity, then barked the rest to make his point. Now Tuffnut let his features rearrange themselves into upset.

"What MORE do you WANT from me?! I came after you! I apologized! What else can I do?!" He threw his hands into the air, stepping forward to loom a bit more over the brunette, almost smirking when Hiccup scrambled to stand and assert himself in the argument again.

"You could fucking say I LOVE YOU! You could STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE!" Tuffnut stepped back, now holding his hands out as if gesturing or calling attention to himself, looking around at an unseen crowd.

"Everybody fucking look at the little hippocrit. Look at the little FUCK who thinks he's on the right end of this FUCKING argument." Tuffnut turned his glare back on Hiccup, who was now fixing him with his own. "You've bitched about ME not saying it, but what the FUCK about YOU, Hiccup? When the FUCK have you told ME, that you feel the same way?" The blonde pointed at first, then jammed his finger at the trembling boy, snarling again as he did. Hiccup stood still for a moment, silently letting something simmer beneath the surface.

"I didn't because YOU'RE the fucking GUY!" He started down the hill towards Tuffnut, ramming his own finger right back at the lithe blonde. "-I- may be a guy, but it's OBVIOUS YOU'RE the fucking guy in this relationship! And do you know what guys DO in relationships, Tuffnut?!" He threw his hands to the side now, looking around at the crowd that Tuffnut had been talking to earlier, pausing his stomp to look at the boy with an absolutely dumbfounded look on his face. "Why, they tell the girl they love them. They remind the girl that she means everything to them. They make a point of at LEAST letting the girl know SHE'S IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THEM." He hunched over again, once more storming towards the slightly surprised twin, standing on tip-toes now to get in his face. "And they do that by being the first one to SAY I LOVE YOU! How fucking stupid ARE you?!" Now panting Hiccup stopped his rant and took a step back, watching his words sink into the boy's thick skull, watching his features rearrange according to what he had said, watching it all happen in the blink of an eye.

"I'm the guy, am I?" The tone of Tuffnut's voice and the sudden malice on his face made Hiccup's eyes widen and sent him skittering backwards when the boy started to advance on him. Tuffnut caught Hiccup by the back of the head, twisting his fingers into the soaked auburn strands until they bit into his flesh, then ripping the boy back a step. Hiccup cried out, his back slamming in Tuffnut's chest, body rising to stand on tip-toes as the towering boy continued to pull his hair upwards. Sneering, Tuffnut wrapped a hand around Hiccup's slender throat, closing his fingers easily, pushing his lips against the curve of his cold little ear. "If I'm the GUY in the relationship, you should respect me alot more than you fucking do, Hicca."

Hiccup froze, blinking as he slowly turned his head to look at the blonde, their noses brushing as he did. Slowly he realized the hand around his throat wasn't doing anything but resting there, and the fist in his hair had loosened enough to let him flat on his feet when he wasn't paying attention. Tuffnut's breath was too cold, breezing over his face in slow, measured pants, and as Hiccup looked, he saw the blonde's lips were blue. "I COULD fuck you right here in front of everyone." He pointed to the ground in front of them, the rain having slowed enough that he could actually see the grass of the hill they were standing at the base of. "Push your face into the dirt and fuck you up the ass, in the rain, in the mud, where EVERYONE could see. Then NO ONE would question what our relationship was." Hiccup realized that Tuffnut was smirking or grinning, laughter didn't tinge his voice, and his eyes weren't glittering with playful mischief either. He was being serious.

"Since I'm the GUY in the relationship I could do that." He let go of Hiccup's throat and stood straight, his hand unwinding from his hair to simply rest against the back of his head. Slowly the brunette looked up at him, biting his bottom lip again, blinking slowly with wide, surprised eyes. Tuffnut paused and took a breath, closing his own eyes as he did, lifting his free hand to rest it heavily on Hiccup's narrow shoulder. Slowly he opened his eyes again and looked down at the brunette, a small smile twisting in the corner of his mouth as he spoke as solemnly as he could. "I love you, Hiccup Horrindous Haddock. I'm really sorry...and..." He paused again, looking away to hide the mild blush coloring his pale cheeks, biting his own lip as he tried to articulate.

The smile that broke over Hiccup's face as he watched the dragon slayer flounder for words was as bright as the sun, tears brimming in his eyes when Tuffnut turned back to him and slowly rolled one shoulder, letting out a quiet breath of a laugh, "I love you." Letting the tears roll over his freckles Hiccup threw his arms around the blonde's neck again, dragging him down with the strength of his hug, burying his face in the boy's neck and sniffling as he slowly nodded.

Tuffnut blinked in surprise for a moment, unsure of how something so simple got the boy worked up and happy again, but his features softened and slowly he smiled too. He wrapped his arms around the viking and pulled him flush against him, putting his lips against the brunette's own neck and closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Tuff...and I'm sorry." Eventually Hiccup pulled back and smiled at him, a blush of his own stampeding across his cheeks. Tuffnut laughed aloud, standing straight and shaking his head, cuffing Hiccup's shoulder with enough force to rock the boy at his foundation.

"Thor! We sound like a bunch of fucking girls out here!" Hiccup laughed too, still sniffling, wiping his nose and eyes pointlessly with a wet hand. Looking at the ground beneath them Hiccup smiled lightly, nodding his head and looking up at the twin he had his arm around, watching him shake his head and laugh again; he figured from relief and happiness.

"Tuff?" The blonde paused, looking down with a silenced laugh, forcing himself not to snicker as he did. Hiccup laughed quietly again, leaning up and lightly pressing his lips against the twin's own. Tuffnut didn't blink this time. He pulled the viking into his grasp once more, almost lifting him off the ground as he crushed his body against him, his tongue stroking open the brunette's mouth with a practiced ease. Hiccup whimpered happily, melting into the only hold he felt safe in, tangling his fingers in blonde strands as he opened his lips to pull the boy even closer.


	19. A Loving Nurse

~~**~~_ lol So I'm back, y'all ;3 I had alot of people suddenly add me to their deviwatch and give me llama badges on DA, so I told them all that I'd write a TON tonight to thank them for being such great fans XD I mean it, y'all just don't know...I've never had fans before XD It's SOOO nice to have someone tell me my writing is at least mildly entertaining other than my mother and close personal friends, like, y'all just don't know lol Anywho! I know that was a little bit to read, but it's only cause two chapters look like this! XD I have a question though! It's really important!_

_Should I stop here? Like...this would be a cute way to end it...and this is getting RIDICULOUSLY long...and this COULD be the cute set up to a SEQUEL if enough people want one/think I should stop this one lol So? I'll keep going if you want, but if you think I should stop and start a new one, do tell^^ I'd love to hear! Thankyou so much for reading and commenting! :heart: Enjoy! ;3 ~~**~~_

Hiccup sneezed, wincing afterwards and letting out a quiet groan of pain. He shifted in the bed, his head swimming as his body tried to decide if it was hot or cold beneath the suffocating furs. Tuffnut started to cough, making him look over with half lidded eyes, watching the boy's body shudder as the cough ripped through him from the bottom of his lungs. When he stopped he fell back into the stack of pillows behind them, gasping for air behind closed eyes, hands fisting at his side as though he had just won a hefty battle. Boots walking over wood made Hiccup frown and slowly turn to look out into the fire lit room, shadows playing over the rafters of the roof wildly before snaking over the walls to twist and meld with other, more stationary, shades. Tuffnut groaned loudly, clearing his throat before sneezing, his body jolting with the force of it, the bed jerking with him. Hiccup shivered, still managing to sit up, his frown letting up a little more as he swayed a bit and forgot what made him frown in the first place.

Ruffnut walked over stirring a bowl with a wooden spoon, fragrant steam rising out of it to coil around her frustrated and annoyed scowl. "Ugh...CUTE as it is that y'all are together again..." She grumbled, stopping near Hiccup and looking up from the stew she was holding, arching a brow at the sight of his willowy body swaying like it was caught in a cross-breeze. Shaking her head she pushed his shoulder, watching him fall back into the pillows almost too easily, a slightly stupid smile plastered over his face. A coughing fit took over him though, forcing him to lean up on one arm, making him cover his mouth halfheartedly with a fist, his coughs tinier and lighter than Tuffnut's own. He collapsed against the boy Thorston when he was done, dropping his head onto the solid and bony shoulder of the groaning male twin with an exhausted comfort. Ruffnut rolled her eyes and threw her hand up in the air, "I am NOT taking care of your sick asses! You should'nt of stayed out in the fucking rain!"


End file.
